Light Gone Cold
by Kira'sGuardian
Summary: Relia Wintrix used to be just like every other human until she was adopted. She was thrown into a whole new world of alien beings. After a long time, she finds herself in the center of a love interest and a Decepticon attack and an Autobot alliance. Will she survive the ordeal? Rated M for hints of language and sexual references in later chapters 'cuz I'm paranoid.


Light Gone Cold

Prologue/Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! My name is Relia Wintrix. Well, it was. Now my official name is Shadewinder. I'm a second-in-command to Lord Megatron, the all-powerful leader of the Decepticons. He saved my life many eons ago, and I will never be able to repay him for it. I used to be a human; in fact, I was close friends with Samuel James Witwicky. I actually loved an Autobot soldier; but anyways, we'll get to him soon. I'm writing this down so someone might be able to know what I did for them, for the world. Now, if someone reads this, and they know who Megatron is and they know his nature, I'm sure they're wondering why I'm still here to write these memories down. The truth is, I am no longer a SIC to the Decepticon cause. Megatron attempted to have me executed by his favored SIC, Blackout. So I fled. And now, I am hiding in what remains of the Autobot base, writing this for whoever finds it. I have reverted to my original form, as a human girl. I hope this form keeps me from being detected for a longer period of time by Decepticon patrols. Enough with my babbling. I am working myself up over this…this mutiny I've committed against those I love. Even now tears form in my eyes and splatter the battered pages of this diary. Enough now, really. Let me begin…_

I used to be a lean girl with an almost-gaunt body. I didn't eat much because I was an orphan. My mother was killed in action in a conflict with Decepticon forces two months before my tenth birthday, eight years ago. My father, instead of being the strong man that he is, resorted to drinking and drugging the problems and bad memories away. But then he beat me one night, and raped me. He hurt me in such a way that I could never forgive him for it. He then promptly threw me out into the street in front of a moving car, which in turn rammed into me, and I ended up in the hospital in a coma for three weeks. When I awoke, I was told by my family that I was now an orphan; my father had disowned me. Lord Megatron, though cruel, is not merciless to humans. He wished nothing on the brave soldiers of Earth; it was those who sat in their chairs all day and typed at a computer who would someday suffer his wrath. Don't worry though, little one. He will take pity on you because I deemed you worthy of my presence. Although, he tells me that Starscream was obliterated by his own hand. Now, back to myself.  
My parents were both military personnel; my father was a Naval officer of the second-highest rank, under the President himself. My mother, however, was a simple front-line fighter. She was promoted several times up to the rank of Marine sergeant. She loved her job. They both did. When my mother passed, and my father disowned me, I was left alone. Soon I was informally adopted by the Witwicky family. Sam and I were as close as could be, though we were not truly blood related. One late afternoon, I was outside on the front porch, reading a new book Judy had purchased for me at the bookstore and listening to soft music. Sam suddenly came running up the driveway with his Camaro close behind. He darted up onto the porch and touched the door, panting heavily to try and catch his breath.  
The Camaro's window glowed faintly for a moment, then the door opened and a tall figure stepped out. I smiled and waved, and the other teen smiled back. Blonde hair with black highlights fell messily into neon-blue eyes. Strong muscles flexed and stretched under a yellow shortsleeved shirt with a black stripe. Bumblebee's holoform grinned happily at me and walked up nonchalantly, slinging his black jacket over one shoulder. He climbed the three steps to the porch with one easy leap and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek. "Afternoon, Relia! How's my favorite Witwicky doing today?" He said lightly, ruffling my hair happily. I chuckled and pushed his hand away. "I'm not a Witwicky, Bee. I'm a Wintrix, remember?" I replied lightly, smiling up at him. Bee grinned at me again and then laughed. He had a solid, sultry laugh which I loved to hear whenever I could. He calmed himself down and smiled at me. Sam cleared his throat and Bee turned to face him. "I think I won the bet, Bee. Pay up!" My adoptive brother exclaimed gleefully, holding out his hand to my dear Autobot. Bee frowned, then swung forward abruptly and slung Sam over his shoulder, ignoring the shrieking teen's protests. I started to laugh outright and had to bury it in a covering cough when the two paused in their fun to look at me. Sam smiled mischievously and Bee echoed his grin. They both approached me slowly, splitting up to approach from either side. I removed my earbuds and closed my book, watching them both warily.  
Suddenly Bee ran at me and almost wrapped his arms around me. I was prepared for him, though, and dodged, swinging my leg backwards to catch his and throw him off balance. I moved forward to avoid the tackle from Sam, but lost my balance and stumbled. I hit the ground hard and felt my left wrist crack. I winced and hissed in pain, rolling over onto my back to remove pressure, knowing that it was dislocated. Immediately Bee was at my side, checking over my wrist and touching it carefully. He told Sam to go and find ice for it, and my adoptive brother complied slowly, as if in a haze. I tugged my arm away from him and hissed again as it bumped against his forearm. He flinched as well and gave me an apologetic look. "It's okay, Bee-_gaahh!_ Hey, that hurts!" I yowled. He had grabbed my wrist and popped the joint back into place, then pulled me against him in one quick movement.  
I started to protest, but stopped when I felt his lips on mine. Bee's mouth was warm and firm, and moved quickly over mine. I felt like I was melting, just turning into mud and falling into him. He broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, silent as his alt form. "Sorry." He whispered, releasing me and standing. Our eyes met for a moment and I could see the question in his electric-blue orbs. _Do you love me? _I gave my head the tiniest of shakes, but I couldn't figure out what he wanted. His holoform fizzled out of existence but not before I saw the look of longing and frustration and pain that flitted across his face. "Bee, wait- " I started to say. The Camaro ignored me and sped away, leaving me kneeling in the long grass. Sam crouched down beside me and I threw my arms around him, weeping bitterly. I didn't know why, but I felt as if Bee was in a huge amount of pain, and that I was fueling it. After a while, I just cried myself into sleep and Sam carried me upstairs to my room.  
I woke slowly to warm sunlight filtering down through my window blinds, casting rays of light across the bed. The memory of Bumblebee's confusing action yesterday and then the way he fled rose up in my mind and made me whine. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow, keening softly in frustration and sadness. A soft knock at my door had me jolting up and out of bed, rubbing my eyes to clear the tears away. "Come in," I replied. The door opened to reveal Prowl, a recent arrival from Cybertron. He and I quickly became good friends, and he came over almost as often as Bumblebee. "I heard you had a bit of a problem with Bumblebee yesterday; everything okay?" He asked, walking over and sitting by me. "Well…to be honest, I don't know if he loves me or hates me right now, Prowl. I don't even know if he'll speak to me now." My voice was rising in fear and emotion and Prowl noticed this. Tears started to roll down my cheeks again and he brushed them away quickly, then pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me in a comforting embrace. He stroked my hair and murmured reassurances as I cried into his chest, clutching to him like a drowning person. He placed a finger under my chin and tipped it up so I was looking into his dark blue eyes. "Hey. Hey, look at me. I know it hurts. I know how you feel. But if he doesn't figure out his feelings for you soon, he's gonna lose his chance at you." He said softly, looking into my face. "W-Why…?" I asked in reply. He kissed my forehead, then pressed his forehead to mine and murmured ten words that I thought I'd never hear. "Because I love you too much to let you go."

**So! How do we like it so far? Do we like Relia? yes, no, maybe? Possibly? She's not all bad, all you Autobot fans. She loves her boys...But let's take a poll! Which Autobot do we think she should fall for? Our choices are:**

**Bumblebee**

**Prowl**

**Bluestreak**

**Sideswipe**

**Ironhide**

**Optimus**

**Ratchet**

**Sunstreaker**

**So let's find out! The next three chapters will be sort-of-filler chapters or until we figure out which 'Bot is winner!**

**R&R**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


End file.
